Sleepover at the Hyūga compound
by BookWorm517287
Summary: What happens when Lee invites everyone to a sleepover at the Hyūga compound? Crack fic, probably OOC for some characters.


**Hi guys, so I was rewatching Naruto and I saw the scene where Naruto and Sasuke kissed and I thought 'Hey; Neji, Lee, and Tenten never found out about this and *Gasp* neither did Itachi . . . I need to write a fanfiction where they find out right now.' So I put my sick and twisted mind to work and this was the product. Probably OOC for some characters, crack fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Lee was bored. So bored in fact that he felt he was on the verge of death. Deciding something had to be done he walked over to the Hyūga compound. He walked inside and to Neji's room. He knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in." He opened the door and walked inside.

"What do you want Lee?" Neji asks. " _I was bored so I came to see if you had any youthful energy to spare_ ," Lee half shouts. "Not so loud, my uncle will have my hide," Neji says, "And no I don't have any 'Youthful Energy' to spare, ask Naruto or Kiba they aren't ever tired." " _You truly are a genius, I shall invite everyone over here for a sleepover_ ," Lee half shouts. Neji gets a frightened look on his face and asks, "No, where in my last sentence did you hear that?" But Lee had already run out of the room to find the others.

Neji sighs and gets out of bed. He walks to his uncle's room and knocks. "Come in," was the reply and Neji opens the door. "What do you want Neji?" he asks. "Um . . . well . . . you know my teammate Rock Lee right?" Neji asks. "Yes," Hiashi says slowly. "Well . . . he kind of is going to have a sleepover here with all of our friends," Neji says. "Hm, is that so . . . good for you Neji, have fun," Hiashi says. Neji looks surprised before masking it and saying, "Thank you sir, that is all." He leaves the room breathing a sigh of relief.

Lee ran out of Neji's room to the first on his list. He knocks on the door and a disheveled looking blonde opens the door. "What do you want bushy brow?" Naruto asks sleepily, "I was sleeping, it's like nine." " _Neji and Hinata are having a sleepover and you are invited, I must leave now bye_ ," Lee says, he then runs off. After telling Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, and Tenten he realized that Sasuke shouldn't be left out and ran to all of Orochimaru's hideouts before finding him.

"Lee, how did you get here, why are you here?" Sasuke asks with surprise. " _Neji and Hinata are having a sleepover and you are invited, is there anyone else you want there_?" Lee asks. "Well if I'm going then . . . my brother would be nice," Sasuke says thoughtfully. " _Then I will find him and bring him, farewell youthful Sasuke_ ," Lee says, then he runs off to find Itachi.

Itachi and Kisame were walking when a green flash stops in front of them. " _You are Kisame and Itachi correct_?" Lee asks them. "Yes, what do you want?" Itachi asks. " _Neji and Hinata are having a sleepover and you are invited, your little brother requested that I find and bring you with me_ ," Lee says. "My little brother you say . . . fine we will be there," Itachi says. Lee runs off to the Hyūga compound.

When he got back he saw everyone that he had invited, the girls were together and giggling and the guys were talking together. " _I am back fellow youthful friends, are you pleased with who I have invited_?" he asks. "Yes it's fine Lee, now come and join us," Neji says. " _What are we doing right now my friends_?" Lee asks. "Calm down Lee, we're just talking," Sasuke says. Suddenly Ino stands up and says, "Truth or dare, come on make a circle." The girls quickly formed a half circle and the guys did so grudgingly mumbling about it being a girl's game.

"Okay I'll start," Ino says looking at the group. Her eyes alight on Kisame and she asks, "Truth or dare?" "Truth," he replies. "Can you really breathe underwater with those gills or are they just for decoration?" "I can actually breathe underwater with my gills," he replies. "Now it's my turn right?" he asks. "Yes, just ask someone 'Truth or Dare' and if they say truth ask them a question; and if they say dare ask them to do something within the realm of possibility," Ino says.

Kisame looks around and notices Lee. "Truth or dare?" he asks Lee. " _Dare_ ," Lee replies. "I dare you to drink a bottle of sake," Kisame says. Neji gets a downright terrified look on his face as images of a destroyed Hyūga compound and a very upset Hiashi filled his mind. "Um, how about something else?" Neji asks, but he was too late. Lee had already downed an entire bottle of sake.

Neji tackles Lee and uses his gentle fist, rendering Lee unable to move. Everyone stares at him like he's crazy and Tenten asks, "Why did you do that?" Neji pants and says, "I would like to live at least a little longer than my teen years if you all don't mind." After Lee was sober it was his turn.

Lee fixes his eyes on Sasuke. " _Truth or dare_?" he asks Sasuke. "Truth," Sasuke replies. " _Sasuke who did you share your youthful first kiss with_?" he asks. Sasuke gets a thoughtful look on his face before freezing. Naruto, after hearing Lee's question, chokes on his own spit. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Itachi, and Kisame all watch in anticipation while everyone else tries to hold in their laughter.

"I-I um . . . well . . . i-it . . ." Sasuke says. "Come on Sasuke, tell us," Itachi says. "B-but . . . i-it was . . . it was an accident," Sasuke says. " _Just tell them Sasuke_!" Naruto shouts. Sasuke sighs and mumbles something incoherent. "What was that little bro?" Itachi asks. "My first kiss was with . . . Naruto," Sasuke says quietly. Itachi and the others look at him in shock. "N-naruto?" Itachi asks. "I-it was an accident," Sasuke defends. Naruto and him look at each other and say, "It was his fault, no it was his fault; stop copying me."

"Okay what happened?" Itachi asks. Naruto and Sasuke stop arguing and look away. Still trying to hold in her laughter Sakura says, "Well you see *giggle* Naruto was crouching in front of Sasuke *giggle* at the academy the day we became genin *giggle* and someone in front of him pushed Naruto into Sasuke." Then everyone starts laughing. Naruto and Sasuke flush with embarrassment.

Itachi slaps Sasuke on the back and says, "That's a relief, I was hoping to one day have nieces and nephews." Sasuke flushes and Sakura gets hearts in her eyes. The night continues and many secrets get revealed and many people get embarrassed. The fun was only stopped once when Hiashi came out of his room telling them to be quiet.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Did you like it, did you hate it, or are you somewhere in between? I don't care but I hope you liked it and please review.** _ **Constructive**_ **criticism welcome. Note the inflection on constructive.**


End file.
